


Freckles and Broomsticks

by freckledblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledblue/pseuds/freckledblue
Summary: Lucille Merlot has been friends with Ginny Weasley since 5th year. Falling for a Ginny wasn't the plan, but it was certainly worth it.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Lucille Merlot, Ginny Weasley/OC, Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Other(s), Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	Freckles and Broomsticks

"Lucille, would you like to come down to the pond with us?" Luna's voice floated across my bedroom from where she was standing outside my open window, startling me slightly. I turned to look at her from where I was crocheting a bucket hat.

"What are you going to the pond for?" The pond was a little down the path from our cabin. The water seemed to change to a clear, crisp turquoise in the summer, a light lilac in the winter. 

"Neville wanted to go look at some plants, but I wanted to go swimming. There were some frogs there last time. I'd like to go say hello," I fought a smile, I really didn't feel like doing anything today, but Luna made it really hard to say no. "Besides, Neville thinks you've been sad and thinks it'd be fun."

He wasn't wrong. Not entirely. I've been sort of conflicted lately. Neville's been great, he let me talk to him about everything, and helped me avoid Ginny until I was ready to talk. I haven't been. But, he's tired of lying for me. I don't blame him.

"Luna, I don't think he wanted you to tell me that." She shrugged. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm not getting in the water."

"We'll see about that." She climbed in through my window and my mouth fell open, I don't know why I was surprised, it was Luna, she always did stuff like this. She walked to my dresser and pulled out my black bikini and a skirt to put on over it. She dropped it on my lap and went back to the window, sitting on the sill.

"Luna, I just said I'm not swimming."

"You might fall in," she spun around and put her feet back in the grass. "We'll be in the garden." 

I scoffed and pulled my sweatshirt off. I fought with the tie on my bikini and once I finally got it, I pulled my shorts off and changed into the bottoms and skirt. On my way out of my room I passed my mirror, "Hot damn."

I spun around and the skirt flew up, making me way happier than it should have. Rolling my eyes at myself, I left the cabin and went out to the garden. Luna was showing Neville something she found on the ground as I walked up. 

"It sparkles when you hold it up to the sun, I think it's pretty." Neville smiled at me and nodded in the direction of the pond. "I think I'm going to put it on a necklace. Do you think this would be nice as a necklace?" 

I started to answer but she kept talking, "I think it'll be pretty. Would you wear it?"

"Of course, I would wear it." She smiled and handed it to Neville who put it in his pocket. 

Luna started walking ahead of us, getting to the pond first. 

The pond was beautiful, as always. Luna was sitting with her feet in the water holding a water beetle. The sun was peeking through the trees above making the beetle shine. Neville has started looking at some plant growing from a tree. I joined Neville and helped him collect samples. 

"Did you really tell Luna I needed to get out of the house?"

"Not exactly like that, no. But I think it'll be good for you. Get out of the house, explore with us. Hannah suggested it, actually."

"You talked to Hannah about me?" I tried keeping my voice level but it didn't work very well. I trusted Neville, but it still made me nervous thinking about the possibility.

"I only told her you've been down for a while. That's all. She suggested getting you out of the house. It might've been a bad idea but-"

"It wasn't a bad idea." I reassured him. "I think you should invite them over for dinner tomorrow. The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry. Hannah too, if she wants to come." 

Neville smiled this huge grin, "I'll send everyone an owl once we get back. Spaghetti? three different sauces so that anyone can choose." 

"Spaghetti? With those boys? It'll chaos. Yes. That sounds good, Neville. Even with the chaos." 

After about an hour we decided to head back, Luna had collected a few stones from the pond and Neville had his plants, and I had fallen in. 

"Did you bring anything back with you?" Neville asked me. 

I shook my head, "No, not this time." Luna handed me one of her rocks. "Thank you, Luna." 

❀

I spent a half hour in the shower when I woke up the next morning. It was comforting. Steamy. 

Everyone except Harry had agreed to come over. Apparently he had plans with Remus and Tonks. 

Everything will be fine. 

It's not like we had fought. She's sent me owls, multiple. But I just haven't been able to answer. And I have no excuse to give her as to why I haven't replied. 

Everything will be fine. 

Around 4:00, Neville started cooking, and Luna and I helped set the table. Forks, knifes, the bowl of bread. 

Everything seemed way too nice for dinner with the Weasleys. Too formal. Especially since the night will almost 100% end in chaos. 

Everyone showed up together. Hermione and Ron hand-in-hand, the twins laughing about something, Hannah with wine. 

Ginny looking perfect. She had cut her hair to her shoulders recently. It framed her face nicely and her shirt brought out her eyes. Her freckles were popped and looked like constellations across her face. 

She's so close, yet so far. 

Ginny walked over to where I was helping Neville finish up the green sauce. 

"Hey, stranger," she said with a raised eyebrow. It was unfair how easily that made my heart skip a beat. 

I met her eye and gave her a half smile, "Hey." 

"Give me that," She said, reaching toward the bowl Neville was holding. 

He handed her the bowl and looked at me. I nodded and he left to join the group. 

"You've been quiet lately." 

"I haven't been feeling well," I told her. She looked at me for a second, clearly debating something in her mind. 

"Okay. You're feeling better though, right?"

I hesitated, "I'm getting there." 

She frowned for a moment before putting the bowl down and walking up to me. She squished my cheeks in between her palms, "As long as you're getting there. Now come on, I'm hungry."

She grabbed the bowl and left the room as I stood there feeling foolish, waiting for my heart rate to go back down.


End file.
